Electronic devices such as laptop PCs suffer from a problem related to energy consumption. Particularly, the battery life of a laptop PC is fairly short. Even using conventional power saving schemes, the useful battery life for a laptop PC is, for example, two to three hours in real use. Various power saving schemes are known in the art. Conventional solutions commonly add a larger battery or run the main central processing unit (CPU) slower. However, each conventional solution is limited to providing only a minimal energy savings and contemporary operating systems (OS) do not perform well in this environment.
Therefore, a need has arisen to provide an electronic device that conserves energy and allows for extended use without compromising performance.